Hating Hospitals
by Lena42
Summary: Jace and Clary get into a fight and she storms out. Later, Jace gets a call and is told the Clary got hit by a car and is in hospital. Set one year after CoHF. I know the summary sucks but give it a chance.
1. Sorry Asses

**Clary's POV**

Clary stood next to a pew in the church part of the Institute looking at the door with her arms crossed over her chest. And she was fuming. Jace went to Taki's with Alec to get dinner, but Five minutes ago she got a text from Alec telling her Jace was hurt. She called him, worried, and asked what happened and in the space of two minutes her worry went to fear to anger. He said they were almost back and to get supplies for Jace's injury. Isabelle was waiting in the infirmary while Clary, being the nice person she is, decided to come down and give the boys worse hell than they were just in. The door slowly creaked open but not the whole way. She went to investigate and heard two very familiar voices outside.

"Is she there?" one voice, who Clary instantly recognized as Jace, asked. He sound worried and slightly scared. She smirked at the thought that Jace hadn't even seen her yet and he was scared.

"I don't know, I can't tell." She heard Alec say. At that Clary decided to make herself known and flung the door open with a swift movement. Both Alec and Jace stumbled forward as they were leaning on the door.

"Can you tell now?" She asked, surprised at the harshness in her voice, but still she kept her glare fixed on the two boys standing in front of her. They gulped and looked at each other, scared. And scared they should be. She looked them up and down checking for injuries. Alec had a few cuts and scrapes here and there and his wrist was turned at an unnatural angle but seemed otherwise fine. Jace, on the other hand, looked like he hand just gone through a meat grinder. He had cuts all over and was nursing his arm, which looked dislocated. His leg was bleeding and his jeans covered in blood from the wound. His golden hair matted with blood and dirt.

"Look, Clary-" Jace started nervously but she cut him off. She didn't want to hear his explanations right now. First thing on the agenda was getting them fixed up, but straight after that was giving them the scolding of their life.

"Later," she said holding her hand up to silence him, "Right now you two are gonna get your sorry asses in the elevator and get in that goddamned Infirmary because you guys look like crap." She said sternly, reminding herself of her mother. Clary pointed to the elevator and the boys looked at each other and gulped before walking towards it saying "Yes, Clary." She stomped in after them and the door closed behind her. They rode up in silence. She knew if she said anything right now it would only be yelling at them for being such idiots and that could wait until after they were healed. She could also tell the silence was scaring said idiots because they weren't talking either.

After what seemed like an hour, the elevator finally opened and Clary stormed out, not looking back to see if they had followed. But after a minute of walking, a hiss of pain and a thump made her turn and look back at them. Alec stood looking at the ground, or more specifically the blond lying on the ground. Jace had collapsed to the ground, his legs not being able to hold him up any longer, but despite that fact Jace was still trying to stand on his own, not letting Alec help him. Clary let out an exasperated sigh and stalked over to Alec, who was still offering to help Jace up despite his protests.

"Go to the Infirmary, tell Izzy we'll be there in a minute." Clary gestured for him to leave but he seemed hesitant of leaving a pissed off Clary alone with a reckless Jace. "Now." She said before he could protest and he turned and jogged to the Infirmary. She then bent down next to Jace pulled his good arm over her shoulder, holding on to it with her right hand, put her other arm around his waist and pulled him up.

"I don't need help, I'm perfectly fine" Jace said as they started walked down the hall again. But he didn't pull away. If anything he actually pulled her closer.

"Yes you do and no you're not" was Clary's only reply. They pushed the door opened to the Infirmary and walked in.


	2. Flattery in Favour

**This is my first fanficton do i was pretty nervous about everything but thank you guys so much for following and reviewing.**

**Please Review.**

**Btw I own nothing but the plot- everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

When they walked into the Infirmary, Jace was leaning on Clary. He looked around and saw Alec sitting on one bed with Magnus next to him, healing him most likely. Isabelle was at a table fidgeting with the supplies on it while Simon was sitting on the bed next to her talking to her. Izzy didn't look like she was listening though. Clary hauled Jace over to a clear bed and laid him down gently, but walked over to Izzy as soon as he was lying down. His side felt cold from where Clary had been. Jace looked over at her. She was gathering medical supplies and muttering something that he couldn't hear and honestly he didn't want to hear it. It was nerve wracking when she was like this, you couldn't what she would do to you when you made her _this_ angry.

"She's really pissed, isn't she?" a voice said. Jace looked over to find the source of it to see Magnus on the bed beside his. Magnus was wearing a bright orange shirt, a blazer the same colour but had a dark blue colour on the lapels and the same blue for his pants with black shoes with orange edges. He had a dark eyeliner on and his hair had blue highlights. He also, as usual, looked like he had been rolling around in glitter all day.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her though." Jace replied. Just then Clary marched over to them and Jace finally got a good looked at her. Her fiery red hair hung loose around her shoulders. She was wearing a tight black tank top that had a band's logo on it, which band Jace did not know, and a pair of red shorts and red slippers with owls on them. It was very distracting for Jace. He knew he wasn't exactly in her good books right now and focused on her face. She had no makeup on, as usual, and a stony expression covered her beautiful face.

"You can explain now." Clary said blankly, but didn't look up from arranging the supplies. Magnus walked away at that, leaving them alone. Jace cleared his throat and began the great and wonderful story without trying to anger Clary too much.

"Well, I left here to go get dinner for my beautiful and amazing girlfriend," he paused to see if his attempt to flatter her worked in his favour. It didn't, "And on our way the Sensor picked up some demon energies nearby and we decided to check it out and-" just then a voice from across the room chimed in.

"There was no 'we' in the matter. _You _insisted we check it out." Jace glared at Alec. He knew he was making everything worse for Jace and he didn't seem to mind.

"Anyway," Jace said with anger in his voice directed towards Alec, who just smiled innocently at him. Jace softened his tone and facial expression when turning back to Clary. "We went in to check it out, because the readings were low and I didn't think there would be a lot, but we were ambushed and we fought them off, killed most of them but some got away. And that my sweet, kind, sexy girlfriend is how we got where we are now." He smiled innocently up at her who glared at him but he couldn't help but feel satisfied when a blush crept onto her cheeks. He loved making her blush.

"Don't think flattering me will get you anywhere, Jace Herondale-" Uh-oh, full name, "I'm still mad at you." She said. He didn't doubt that she was. Clary grabbed his arm and began drawing an _iratze _on his arm. Jace welcomed the warm sensation not just from the stele but from Clary's small hands around his arm. Despite how angry she was at him, she was still gentle when touching him. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly. She traced a few more _iratzes _on him, two his arm and one on his leg but as the one on his leg began to heal, the wound ripped open again. Jace opened his eyes startled and stared at the blood gushing at his leg then at Clary. She looked panicked and started scrambling for the cloth.

"Magnus!" she called across the room. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and rushed to Jace's aid. He groaned because of the pain. It was a slight sound, he didn't want anyone to realise how much it actually hurt, but Clary seemed to notice as she looked up at him with concern and fear in her eyes. He could never hide anything from her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently trying to comfort her as Magnus began working on his leg. The blood flow had slowed but it was still going. The wound was ugly and big. He didn't want to look at it. So he turned his head and looked at Clary. Their hands were still intertwined and he could feel her hand trembling in his own. She was staring at his leg and cringed slightly. She hated the sight of blood.

In the corner of Jace's eye he could see a blue spark. He didn't think much of it at first, but when it struck his leg, he realised Magnus did it. At that point, he couldn't keep the screams in any longer and let one ear-piercing scream out while arching his back. His eyes were squeezed shut until he couldn't feel the pain anymore, couldn't feel his leg anymore. For a moment he thought that it was gone all together but his logic set in and he realised it was still there.

Suddenly, he felt something limp slide out of his hand. Confusion flooded him until he realised what that limp thing was. Clary's hand. The confusion was replaced by guilt and worry as he looked over at her. Jace watched as she grabbed her hand and moved it slightly, then wincing at the small movement. He hadn't realised his grip on her hand had tightened when Magnus sent the spark to his leg.

"By the Angel, Clary I-I'm-" But he didn't get to finish his apology to her when she held up a hand to silence him.

"It's fine. I'm okay, Jace." She said softly. She waved her stele in the air before drawing an iratze on her pale skin. When she looked up again and most likely saw the worry in his eyes, she pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "It's alright, Jace, I'm completely fine." She whispered to him. Guilt still rang through him like a bell in a church, but he nodded and forced a small smile.

"Magnus, what the hell was that?" Clary asked. It was then, Jace remembered that everyone else was still in the room looking down at him worried. Isabelle and Simon were standing at the end of the bed, concern written all over their faces. Alec stood opposite Clary with fear and confusion in his blue eyes. Magnus looked all different kinds of confused as he struggled to say something.

"Demon poison. Very old, very rare and very hard to use. But it's out of his system now." He added the last part hastily when he saw Clary's expression.

"Are you sure?" Jace's voice sound strained and tired, even to his own ears. Magnus nodded and gave off instructions of how to heal it. He said it would take time and he should stay off of it for a while but it should be alright. He gave Jace cream to apply every hour or so and left. Everyone said their goodbyes and left him alone in the Infirmary. Though Clary had just stormed out without one word.

What he did was stupid and reckless and ridiculous and he knew she would be mad at him. But what he didn't know was why she was _this_ mad. He had fought a lot more demons with a lot less and she knew that. She was hiding something from him. Clary had been acting weird for weeks, every time someone would ask how everything was going with them, she would change the subject. Jace had thought everything was fine but with the way she was acting, he didn't know what to think.

His eyelids began to get heavy as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Jace fought away the sleep creeping on him but in the end let it overcome him. The last thing he saw before he drifted off was a bright red figure settle in the chair next to him.


	3. Sneak peak

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while, I was swamped with school cuz i had this giant maths test (ugh) **

**So Here ya go chapter three. And thank you guys for following and reviewing :)**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

He woke up from a dreamless sleep with a start. His head was pounding and his leg was still sore. His eyes were still closed and he had no idea how long he had been asleep. Jace internally groaned, and open his eyes to see a slightly blurred image of the roof of the Infirmary looming above him. He blinked a couple times to get the sleep out of his eyes and pushed himself up and into a sitting position. The Infirmary was almost empty other than himself and the dozing little redhead in the chair beside him. It looked very uncomfortable, her head was leaning on her left hand and her right was loosely clutching a pencil. Clary's sketchbook was near falling off her lap, her hand covering the image beneath.

He cautiously reached out and slid it gently out from under her hand so he didn't wake her. She barely let anyone see it, it was only rare times that she would actually show him. Other times he had to sneak a peek at the precious book. He never understood why she never let anyone see it. She was a brilliant artist, everything she drew was amazing, even if it was just a random coffee cup or a simple leaf. Clary stirred slightly but didn't wake up when the book left her lap.

The drawing she was working on had just been started but you could easily tell what it was. It was Jace sleeping. He remembered Clary always complaining how she could never draw him right. He never saw it. She always seemed to draw him perfectly. He laughed slightly remembering how one time she insisted he stay still while she was on top of him with her sketchbook. Jace kept flipping through the sketchbook, smiling at how talented she was. There was sketches of the New York skyline, Central Park, her mom and Luke, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Maia, Jordan and pretty much everyone they knew. She had even drawn Max. Little Max asleep on the couch.

He was about to turn the page again when the book was snatched off of him. He turned his head slightly to see Clary awake and closing the book, looking at him scornfully. He smiled innocently at her as she glared at him. She sighed and muttered something like "thief" before setting the book down and grabbing the water jug beside him and pouring a glass.

"How long was I asleep?" Jace asked while taking the glass from her outstretched hand and taking a sip. The cool water was refreshing and it was just then he realised how thirsty he was. He practically chugged the rest of the glass and set it on the table.

"About an hour or so." She answered. She yawned and stretched her small arms above her head. Her top rode up slightly, exposing her pale and smooth stomach. Clary pulled it down quickly once she saw that Jace had been looking, her face turning bright red. He smirked for a moment, then remembered what was coming next.

"I'm sorry," his voice was nearly a whisper when it came out but it was loud enough for Clary to hear it, "I shouldn't have done it."

"Damn right you shouldn't have." She mumbled back, then spoke in a normal speaking voice, "Jace, we can't keep doing this. Running out after demons without a second thought." This surprised him. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting. It was their _job_ to kill demons after all.

"Clary, we're Shadowhunters. It's what we do." Jace reasoned.

"I know that." She said in a 'duh' tone, "But you should have come back for help or, I don't know, _weapons_!" She had shouted the last word. She was right. Alec and Jace didn't have many weapons on them when they went in to the building. Two seraph blades and a couple daggers between them. But they had managed, using broken pipes or old pieces of wood.

"Yes we should have, but we didn't." Jace admitted, "Why are you getting so worked up over this? We've done it before, and you weren't this mad, so what changed?" This was probably a bad thing to say but it was a valid point. Her face bubbled with anger and he could tell she was fighting to keep something in.

"Because you could've died, Jace!" Clary shouted at him. She had stood up now and was pacing back and forth at the end of the bed.

"It's a risk of the job, Clary!" He didn't mean to shout at her, but it just came out like that. He just didn't understand why she was so angry this time when he had done it before. He swung his legs off the bed and walked up to the end of the bed with much protest from his leg. When he reached her, she just pointed back to the bed and when he didn't move, she forced him to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"No walking." She said then went back to pacing.

"Clary, I've fought a lot more with a lot less." Jace said softly, trying to calm her down slightly, "I get it, I was reckless and stupid but what I don't get is why you're so angry now," she had stopped pacing now and was facing him, "You have a right to be mad, I know, but why are you this mad?" His tone was gentle and soft and he looked up at her with a confusing look. She was biting her lip and seemed like she was internally debating something.

"I-It's just-I" She stuttered, then sighed gently, "there's just some things you don't know." She finally said after a moment. She sat down on the bed across from Jace, wringing her hands together.

"Then tell me." He answered her softly. He reached out and grabbed her hands, his elbows resting on his knees. She looked up at him, tears in her emerald green eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before she yanked her hands back and stood up abruptly. He furrowed his eyebrows in hurt and confusion.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry." She said before running out of the Infirmary. He shouted after her but she didn't turn back. The pain in his legs slowed him as he went to go after her and by the time Jace had made it to the kitchen, he heard the elevator of the Institute going down.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	4. Headlights

**Hey Everybody. Sorry, again, for taking so long to update but i have school and also being the queen of procrastination is a lot of hard work that can wait until later.**

**So here you go, I recently changed the names of the chapters, they're pretty random but I didn't like them just being 'Chapter 1.' I'm not even fully sure that you'll see the names but oh well. **

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments, those right go to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Clary was still in her slippers when she had made it out onto the street. She didn't know why she ran, she just panicked and started running. She was breathing hard when she turned the corner and decided to rest against the wall. Jace had called after her but she didn't stop. She couldn't. As much as she wanted to tell him the truth she couldn't. Her mouth just wouldn't let the words come out.

He didn't follow her out, she realised. His leg wound had probably slowed him down when he went after her. Clary sank down the wall until she was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and buried her face in her knees, then finally let the tears she was fighting back fall.

She got strange looks from everyone as she sobbed silently, but no one stopped to ask her what's wrong. She sat there for what felt like years, just crying. Not even thinking about anything that she should be thinking about. She just sat hugging her legs until her face was drenched with tears.

"Are you ok?" A young, girly voice asked from beside her. Clary's head whipped around to see a little girl, about 6 or 7, sitting next to her. The girl had soft brown hair pulled into plaits and wide dark blue eyes filled with worry. Clary, almost instantly, felt her face soften and a small smile grace her lips.

"I'm fine." She replied. Her voice was scratched and hoarse from all the crying. She reached up to wipe the tears off of her wet cheeks and the ones that were on the verge of falling from her eyes.

"No you're not." The girl said. Clary raised her eyebrows at her, as if asking what she meant, "people don't cry when they're fine. They cry when they are sad. And my papa told me 'fine' doesn't mean 'fine'" Well that's true. Nobody ever used 'fine' when they were actually ok, "Crying is stupid. It doesn't make anything better. It doesn't help you. People should just stop crying."Clary took a good look at the little girl. She was wearing a small pink dress with flowers and matching shoes, with knee high socks underneath. But the socks were covered in dirt and her dress was torn slightly at the bottom.

"Where's your papa?" she asked, now taking her turn to be worried. A girl her age shouldn't be running around at this time of night by herself. It was almost eight O'clock.

"His in the shop. My names Amelia. What's yours?" The girl asked curiously. Clary couldn't help but notice the vague answer she gave her but decided it was best to leave the topic alone and just wait with her for her papa.

"Clary" she replied shaking the little girl's, Amelia's, outstretched hand. They sat in silence for a bit, just watching the cars go by. There were very few on the road at the moment, a couple cabs here and there. It was a comfortable silence, both of them lost in thought. Clary didn't know what Amelia was thinking about but she knew what her own mind was thinking.

_Jace. Jace. Jace. _

It wasn't his fault that she was crying. It wasn't. It was her own. She couldn't man up and deal with the consequences of her own actions. Well not just her own, but that wasn't the point.

"Amelia!" a very masculine, very scared voice called out. Clary looked towards where the voice was coming from to see a familiar man jogging towards them. She realised who it was with surprise. Marcus Jordan. He was one of Luke's friends, Luke didn't have many mundane friends around but Marcus was one of them. He had a son at St. Xavier's. Harry, she thought his name was. Harry was a complete and utter douche but his dad seemed nicer and less rude. She remembered Marcus and Luke met and became friends when she was in kindergarten, both of them coming to pick up their respective and trouble making children. He had a loose sweater and jeans on.

Clary looked to the girl sitting beside her and saw that she had wide smile on her face. Clary saw the love in her eyes when she saw her father. Clary smiled slightly at her and bit her cheek. She stood up and offered a hand to Amelia to help her up. Marcus finally reached them and sighed with relief when he grabbed Amelia and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't _ever _do that again, understand me?" he said sternly to his daughter, after they pulled apart. She nodded vigorously at her father and made a promise not to. Clary was about to walk away when Marcus looked at her and pulled her into a hug. Startled, she took a moment to respond.

"Clary, right? Luke's kid?" he asked her after he let go of her. She was surprised, to say the least, Marcus was never really a hugging kind of person. Clary nodded and smiled at him.

"Good to see you again Marcus." The last time they saw each other was before she met Jace and found out about the Shadow World. She hadn't seen many of the people she used to know, never had time for it.

"You too." They talked for a while, about silly things, about Harry going off to college, though when he asked her about college, she quickly changed the subject. She didn't need to go to college after all. She was a Shadowhunter. The small talk was refreshing for Clary, catching up with old friends, though she wasn't technically friends with Marcus.

"Thank you." He said all of a sudden. Clary furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head in confusion, "For looking after Amelia. I know a lot of people wouldn't."

"Who wouldn't stay with a kid her age?" The question coming out of her mouth before she fully thought about it.

"You'd be surprised." He chuckled, but there was an underlying note of sadness. He reached up and scratched the back of his neck with his left hand. She noticed that his ring finger had a white mark of where a ring used to be, "Well, we have to go home and get this one to sleep, but I'll see you around?" he asked. Clary nodded in response and watched Amelia and Marcus with content as they walked down the street together. As they were about to turn the corner, Marcus lifted the small girl up onto his shoulders and looked back at Clary. He smiled and waved before jogging off, Amelia giggling on his shoulders.

"Bye Clary!" Amelia shouted back before they completely disappeared around the corner. Clary stood there for a moment, wondering what to do, when the cold finally hit her and she shivered. She looked down at herself and remembered the fact that she had very little clothing on. Feeling very uncomfortable and self-conscious, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked around. She wasn't very far from Luke's house, she could go there and sleep there. She couldn't really face Jace right now, and it was pretty late. Even though she practically lived at the Institute and most of her stuff was there, she still kept some of her clothes there. And her mom and Luke where away on their belated honeymoon, as they didn't have one after the wedding, so there would be no questioning as to why she was suddenly staying the night there. Deciding that was the best place to go, she began walking there.

She was crossing the nearly deserted road, humming to herself a song that had been in her head all day, when she heard a loud beeping noise to her left. Clary let her curiosity take over her as she turned her head towards the noise. She was met with a bright, near blinding light and it took her a moment to realise what the light was and by then it was too late.

Headlights.

* * *

**please review!**


	5. Picture Perfect Memories

**Hey Everybody! So here's chapter five! Thank you all for the nice reviews and following my story and all.**

**(All rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

He rubbed the towel roughly over his head in attempt to dry his blond mane of hair. The steam from the shower drifted into his room from the open bathroom door and fogged up the mirror slightly. Deciding that drying his wasn't worth the energy, he tossed the bright and damp orange towel into the empty laundry bin by the window.

After Clary had ran out, Jace tried to go after her but Isabelle had stopped him and told him to give her time. He argued for a bit saying things like 'what if she gets lost?' or 'what if someone tries to attack her?' thinking about what little clothing she had been wearing when she ran out and hoping she grabbed one of the jackets on the hooks before she left but Isabelle had replied with a simple 'she's a big girl, she can handle herself' though there was panic and worry in her eyes as well, giving Jace the idea that she knew what was going on. Knowing the argument was over and that Clary was probably blocks away already, Jace retreated to his room to wash up.

There weren't a lot of things that confused Jace. Mundane culture, sure. When Simon and Clary talked about TV shows or movies or comic books, yes. Why Isabelle was so bad at cooking and how she didn't notice, definitely. But he was about to add another thing to that list, and that was the conversation in Infirmary.

What the hell had happened? One minute they were talking and next Clary racing out like the building was on fire. Deciding to think about it later, he walked over to the dresser and threw on black jeans and a dark t-shirt with a design on the front, not really paying much attention to the clothes and more to the pictures on top of the dresser. They were some of the only things that showed that this room was his.

There was a group photo of all his friends on the right side of the dresser. Isabelle had whined on about how they needed one so they borrowed Luke's old camera and went to the park. He smiled to himself as he remembered that day, heading over to Luke's house to pick up Clary and the camera. Clary running out of the house screaming 'old people still do that?', everyone laughing at her- all knowing what 'that' was- her saying she never wanted to have sex again after what she had just seen, Jace saying 'let's not be too hasty,' Simon taking ages to figure out how to work the camera, Magnus and Alec sneaking off for a while, Clary drawing then chasing Jace when he stole her sketchbook, Isabelle alternating between teasing and whining, finally getting the camera to work then going out on a man hunt for Magnus and Alec, finding them in a _very_ _compromising _position, taking the picture at sunset, walking home and changing Clary's mind about the decision she made earlier that day. He didn't necessarily want the photograph there but he didn't argue when Clary had put it there, it was nice to have it. Jace and Clary were standing in the middle, she had jumped onto his back when she was chasing him and stayed there because she was tired so Jace had given her a piggy back ride and when they had called them over for the photo they were still like that and he had carried her on his back the whole way back to the Institute. To the left was Magnus with his arm wrapped around his boyfriends waist grinning and Alec beside him, his face a deep shade of red after the warlock had whispered something in his ear. Magnus's other arm was over Clary's shoulder, since she refused to come down he had to stretch over to do it. Isabelle had to do the same on the right side, after insisting that it was childish, with her other arm around Simon's waist and his arm draped over his shoulder. They were all smiling happily at the camera.

The next wasn't a photograph, it was a perched on the left side of his dresser. He thought, because he had two pictures already on his dresser, that adding a third one would make it look less "lonely," as Isabelle had put it. He had pondered for a while about what to put there after deciding that putting a photo of his parents would be a good idea, but the one he had was old and worn out and you could barely make out the faces. So he had asked Clary if she could draw one. Jace had been rather nervous about asking her to do it, but she had laughed and said she already had one but it was of the Herondale line, from Edmund Herondale to Jace. He recalled asking her how she knew what they all looked like and she had blushed and replied she saw portraits in books. She offered to draw one of just Celine and Stephen if he didn't want everyone else but he had replied that it was perfect and had put it in a frame and on the dresser.

The last picture was in the middle and a little bit in front of the other two pictures. It was just him and Clary sitting on the Institute steps. He remembered having it stuck on the wall with a dagger at Valentines moving apartment when he was being controlled by Sebastian. Jace had a book on his lap and Clary was a few steps above him, leaning down to wrap her arms around his neck. Isabelle had taken the photo and then stated 'you two are too adorable for your own good.'

He walked away from the dresser and flopped down on his bed. He stared at the top of the four poster bed for a while, trying to figure out what Clary was keeping from him and where she could be. He reached over for his phone to check the time. It said it was 19:20. He wondered if he should call Clary to see where she was and if she was okay, but decided against it. She would call when she's ready to talk about it, besides he wasn't entirely sure that she had her phone with her when she ran out.

He threw himself off his bed, stuffing his phone in his back pocket in case Clary called or texted him, and set off for the library. When he arrived he heard voices arguing through the big doors and opened the door curiously to see what was going on.

"Aw come on, It's too girly, Izzy!" Alec whined on to his sister. Izzy was sitting cross legged on the floor next to the TV with a DVD storage case on her lap and pouting at her big brother as she continued to argue with him. Alec had a desperate look on his face as he rested his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees leaning forward on the couch. Magnus was leaning back casually grinning at the two arguing siblings with his arms crossed behind his head. Simon was lying with both legs crossed on the other couch across from the TV with a bowl of popcorn on his lap, occasionally picking from it.

"Jace!" Isabelle yelled cheerfully, a little too cheerfully, as he sat down in the one-seater. His phone was uncomfortable in his back pocket so he pulled it out and set it on the arm of his chair. Jace noticed the beer bottle next to Izzy, which explained her cheerfulness. She was always a very cheerful drunk, "Great you're here! We need you to choose a movie!"

"Sure." He said half-heartedly, while grabbing a beer off of the coffee table in front of him.

"Right so Simon and Alec want to watch The Godfather," she made a look of disgusted as she glared at the two boys mentioned, Simon feigned looking hurt while Alec just rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch, "And Magnus and myself want to watch Beauty and the Beast." Jace nodded and thought about the options. Deciding he didn't really care that much, he went with Beauty and the Beast, much to Simon and Alec's disappointment. The both groaned as Izzy cheered happily as she popped the movie in. He expected her to walk over the Simo but she came over to Jace and peered down at him. He looked up at her curiously with his eyebrows raised.

"Izzy, I know I'm hot but you're like a sister to me, it would be weird." Jace smirked as he say her roll her eyes at his conceitedness.

"You're one to talk." She replied as she held out her hand to him. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, not understanding what she wanted from him, "Phone. Now." Oh. Right. Alec had come up with a rule that no one was allowed their phones during movies. It was a stupid rule.

"But-"

"No buts, phone." He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win and not having the energy to fight her he handed his phone to her. She set it down on the table with everyone else's and began the movie.

Three beers, two packets of crisps and lots of songs later, the movie was nearly over. He went to grab another beer and saw that there were none left. He frowned to himself and made his way to the doors of the library to get more. His handle was on the knob of the door when he heard a shrill sound from behind him. Confused, he turned to see what the sound was and saw the bright light of a phone sitting on the table going off.

He raced to the table and grabbed his phone as Alec reached put for it. Frantically pressing the answer button on his iPhone, not looking at the caller ID (that Clary made him get because no one had flip phones anymore), he raised it to his ear and started babbling.

"Hello? Clary? Clary, are you ok? Where are you? What happened? Do you want me to come and get you? Jesus, Clary, what happened in there? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, just please be ok." Jace was very aware of all his friends laughing at his babbling but he didn't care, his drunken state not really giving Clary time to answer.

"_Mr. Herondale?"_ He stopped talking when he heard a careful, soft female voice. But it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear. Freezing, he pulled the phone away to look at the caller ID and seeing it was an unknown number, he immediately felt embarrassed for rambling on to the stranger. Along with embarrassment, his heart sunk at the fact that it wasn't Clary who was calling him and worry filled him.

"Who is this?" He asked warily into the phone. Isabelle paused the movie and they all leaned forward trying to hear the other person with looks of worry and confusion.

"_My name is Olivia. You are listed as an emergency contact for Clarissa Fray, am I correct?" _the woman, Olivia, said calmly. He felt himself pale and his hand tremble slightly.

"Yes. Is she okay? What happened? Where is she?" His voice was filled with worry and fear as he thought of all the things that could've happened to her, but she could've used an _iratze_, right?

"_She was admitted to Bellevue Hospital-"_

"I'm on my way." He interrupted her and ended the call, sprinting towards the door as fast as he could. He wanted to know about what happened or how she was hurt enough to have to go to a hospital but right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Clary was hurt and she needed him.

"Jace! Jace! Where are you going?" Jace heard everyone calling after him as he ran towards the elevator. He finally got there, ignoring everyone calling him, and pressed the button frantically. He realized he wasn't wearing shoes and grabbed the trainers under the coat rack and shoved them on quickly. The elevator arrived after what seemed like hours and just as the doors opened the rest of them reached him. They had jackets and were staring at him incredulously as he stepped inside the moment he could. Everyone followed him and as soon as the doors closed they all turned to him expectantly. He was breathing heavily but not from running, from the idea of Clary attached to all those machines and doctors poking at her. He sighed and ran his hand through his golden hair.

"Clary is in hospital." That was all he could choke out from holding back anger. Anger at himself for letting her run out like that. Anger at her for running out. Anger at Isabelle for not letting him go after her. But he knew that being angry was useless.

Instead of prying on they all just nodded and understood. The elevator was rattling the whole way down to the church part of the Institute and the moment the doors creaked open he began sprinting outside like his life depended on it. But he didn't feel like he was going fast enough, he felt like a snail caught in traffic as he bumped into several people who either apologised or yelled at him to watch where he was going. He didn't pay much attention to them, just kept running with Magnus, Simon, Alec and Isabelle close behind.

When he finally reached the hospital, Jace ran inside and made a beeline to the reception desk. The receptionist looked up from her conversation with a male nurse to look at Jace. She was wearing a red blazer with a white button up shirt and a tight black pencil skirt. Her brown wavy hair was pulled back into a bun with a few loose strands falling around her face and in front of her glasses. Upon seeing him, she smiled flirtatiously at him and began playing with her hair. The male nurse beside her seemed disappointed in not having her attention as he stalked off. The receptionist bit her lip as she looked at him. _Seriously? _Jace thought, _you're in a hospital for the Angel's sake._

"How can I help you sir?" she asked, he recognised her voice as the voice on the phone.

"My girlfriend was admitted here, Clarissa Fray." He said quickly. She frowned when he mentioned that he had a girlfriend but turned to her computer and typed something.

"She's in surgery at the moment, please wait in the waiting area until a doctor calls you." She turned away from Jace and started sorting through the files on her left, but he wasn't done talking.

"Why is she in surgery?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly, why would she need surgery?

"Miss Fray has a piece of metal stuck in her leg and they are trying to remove it." She replied dryly.

"What happened?" Jace asked. The receptionist sighed and gave up with sorting the files, turning to face him.

"Your girlfriend was involved in a hit and run. Her right side took the force of the impact. I don't know much about her condition, so why don't you just sit and wait for the doctor, alright?" The receptionist told him. She gave him a look that clearly said he should go and sit down but he had more questions. Jace opened his mouth to ask her those questions, but before he could he felt a strong hand and his shoulder. He turned to see Alec, who dragged his to the pale blue seats where Magnus, Isabelle and Simon sat staring at him worriedly. He told them exactly what the nurse had told him and slumped back in his chair, feeling completely and utterly useless. What was he supposed to do now?

"She'll be fine. She's a fighter, she'll be okay." Alec whispered to him, attempting to comfort his _parabatai _but it wasn't working. No he wasn't going to be ok until she was by his side and in his arms.

* * *

**Review Please! **


	6. My Clary

**sorry it took so long to update, guys. I don't really have an excuse except for pure laziness but here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI **

* * *

**Jace POV**

Two hours. Two _bloody _hours they had been sitting here waiting as doctors rushed from one room to another, nurses pushed carts down the various halls and the goddamned receptionist kept flirting with every guy that came within a miles radius. Isabelle and Simon talked in hushed whispers by the water fountain, worried and scared looks painted their faces. Magnus was trying to get some information out of _someone_ while Alec tried desperately to stay the calm one in the room. Jace had tried contacting Jocelyn and Luke but they hadn't picked up, probably still enjoying their anniversary trip instead of sitting here with a helpless feeling gouging the bottom of their stomachs and making every minute longer than the last.

"Mr. Herondale?" Jace's head popped up at the sound of his own name and practically threw himself out of his seat towards the doctor standing beside the receptionists desk. He was wearing a long white coat with a suit underneath and a bland clipboard in his hand. His brown head was balding a little and his honey-colored eyes seemed sad and tired as he looked towards Jace with sympathy. He gave Jace a polite smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Jace couldn't help but notice the tiny little red stain at the bottom of the pale blue tie.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Jace asked worriedly. The doctor looked at him with that look adults give children when their grandparents died. It made Jace want to punch him.

"Hi my name is Doctor John Hamilton," The doctor- John, apparently- held out his hand to shake but Jace didn't take it and just stared at him.

"You haven't answered my question." Jace said through gritted teeth. He hated being treated like everything needed to be sugar-coated for him like when a pet would die and people would say 'we took them to the farm.' It was a horrible feeling, and made Jace want to punch a wall repeatedly, especially when the person who was giving him this feeling knew about what happened to his girlfriend. Dr. Hamilton sighed and lowered his hand back to his side.

"Miss Fray sustained multiple injuries. She has several bruised ribs and a piece of metal was embedded in her calf. She is currently resting and will be all right," Jace sighed slightly in relief, but couldn't stop the wave of self-hatred that came over him as the doctor talked, "as will the baby-"

"The _what?_" Isabelle shrieked behind him. He didn't realize she, or the rest of them, were behind him and listening until now. He froze, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Jace found himself in one of the rare situations in his life where he was at a loss for words. Did he just say _baby?! _He couldn't be hearing him right. The doctor looked between the five people standing with identical expressions covering their faces and seemed to realize he had made a mistake.

"You didn't know." It wasn't a question, as it was very clear by the shocked teenagers standing before him. Jace was suddenly very glad Jocelyn wasn't here, as she would probably begin to hit him with the doctor's clipboard, "Um, well, yes. Miss Fray is 6 weeks pregnant and the baby is doing fine as she seemed to use all her strength to protect it." The doctor stood awkwardly in front of Jace as he continued to stand speechless. Pregnant. She was pregnant.

"Can we see her?" Simon asked. Jace wondered idly how he could find the ability to breathe, let alone speak

"Only one of you. She needs her rest and should not be overcrowded." Doctor Hamilton said, seeming rather uncomfortable at Jace's staring. But he couldn't stop. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder, finally giving him the jump start he needed to breathe. Alec was staring at him worriedly.

"Go. Call us when she wakes up." Magnus said from the other side of him. Jace nodded slightly before following the doctor down the plain and depressing hall, waving goodbye to everybody but not turning around to face them. The doctor lead him to a wide room, the brown door was swung open and through the door, Jace could only see cabinets lined up one side of the well and the bottom of a white bed. Jace took a deep breath before stepping towards the door, trying hard not to trip on his own feet. Doctor Hamilton grabbed his arm and held him back. Jace looked at him, waiting for him to say something as to why the hell he was still out here instead of in there with his girlfriend. But he didn't say anything, just looked at him sympathetically and let go of his arm.

It felt as if he was trying to walk through quicksand, every step dragging behind him as he stepped into the bare room. Jace didn't notice much about the room, except for the small figure lying on the bed. Her red hair, spread across the pillow like a fan, contrasted against the pale blues of the sheets. There were machines surrounding her, each looking equally confusing to Jace. He had no idea what any of them did, but they all seemed to be somehow connected to her in some way. A big and thick cast clung to her leg, which stuck out from underneath the blanket. Her face had a fresh bruise covering it and Jace itched to take his stele and help her but knew he couldn't. That would be a very hard to explain. Jace could see the headlines now: Car Crash patient gets miraculously healed over night.

Jace gulped and dragged a chair beside her bed. Tentatively, he reached out and wrapped his hand around her pale and un-moving one. There was a bulky grey clip with a wire coming out the top on her index finger. Once he was sure he wouldn't hurt her he took her hand in his, raised it to his mouth and kissing it gently, whispering the same words over and over again:

"Clary, my Clary."


	7. You're Scaring Him

**Jace POV**

"She's _what?!" _Jocelyn screeched loudly into his ear. Her and Luke had finally heard one of the many voice-mails Jace had left them and had come running into the hospital room frantically, eyes wide and scared. They had asked if everything was okay and he said to them exactly what the doctor had said to him, excluding the baby part. He left that until they were both sitting down and calm. He had muttered the words quietly, praying that they hadn't heard him. Then when Luke asked him to repeat himself, he said it more surely and confidently, which was a mistake. They both stared at him for a long time before speaking again.

"Please tell me you're joking, Jace." Luke said, gently placing his hands on his wife's shoulders to keep her from turning into a bull and ramming Jace into the wall. Her face was red and her nostrils were flaring. Right now she was scarier than any demon Jace had faced before.

"I can't." He said quietly, looking at the ground. He was standing at the far end of the room, across from Clary's bed. He had moved from the chair he had been sitting in for a solid 28 hours so Jocelyn could sit next to her daughter. Out of the corner of his eye, Jace saw a white object flying towards him and quickly ducked.

"Jocelyn!" Luke scolded her. But she didn't seem to her him as she walked towards Jace slowly and calmly. He gulped in fear, knowing that she was doing this on purpose to freak him out.

"You got my daughter pregnant." she said slowly, looking him dead in the eyes. He nodded. "How long has this been going on?" She asked, her voice carrying all the anger that had left her face moments ago. At first, Jace was confused at what she meant, then his eyes widened with understanding. She meant how long they had been having sex. Oh God this was awkward.

"About a year and a half." He said quietly, not looking her directly in the eye. He focused his gaze on a spot just above her head on the wall behind her.v

"And did-" Jocelyn started but was interrupted by Luke.

"Jocelyn," His voice was soft and gentle. He was sitting in the chair that Jocelyn had now evacuated and was staring at the redhead in the bed.

"Not now Luke." she said curtly, "Did you guys use protection?" Jace opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by a hoarse voice from across the room.

"Mom, you're scaring him." All heads turned towards the source of the voice, who was currently trying to push herself up from the bed but with no success. Jocelyn rushed to her daughters aid immediately, but Jace couldn't find it in him to move his feet. It was like he was standing in quicksand, each second pulling him deeper and deeper into the bleach stained floor.

"Clary, honey, you should lie down and rest." Jocelyn was now trying to get her to lie back down in the bed, shoving gently at her shoulders. Clary looked at her mother through her hair with a stern look and removed her hands from her shoulders. A flash of hurt went through Jocelyn's eyes.

"I've had enough rest, Mom." Her green eyes quickly flashed over to Jace, who was till frozen to the spot and unable to do anything but stare, "Can you give us a minute," she paused, "Or ten."

"Sure, sweetie." Jocelyn and Luke both got up from their chairs, kissed their daughter on the forehead and moved towards the door. Before walking out of the room, Jocelyn shot him a deathly glare that made Jace visibly swallow. She stalked out of the room without another word but Luke stopped in the doorway and glanced warily back at the couple.

"Do you guys want some coffee?" The pair nodded quietly as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jace and Clary sat in silence for a long time, staring at each other, neither one of them daring to break the quiet stillness of the room. They very rarely had awkward silences like this one and it was eating him alive. He could see the bruises developing across her face and neck, a large cut went from the corner of her eye and receding into her hair.

"Can you sit down or something?" she suddenly blurted out, " You're freaking me out." He chuckled halfheartedly as he moved toward the chair beside her bed. The leather squeaked underneath him as he sat down. He took a deep breath to say something, though he didn't know quite what he was going to say yet, when Clary interrupted him, speaking very quickly.

"Look, I know your probably freaking out right now and you have a right to and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I didn't know how you would react to it and Kaelie-"

"Kaelie?" It was his turn to interrupt her now. Her words came out in a rush that Jace just barely was able to catch the faerie's name in the bundle of panicked words. "What does she have to do with anything?" Clary sat there for a moment before answering.

"I-uh-When I took the tests I was in the bathroom at Taki's and she came in and uh-" She uncomfortably shifted on the bed, which looked very awkward considering the giant cast that clung to her leg like a big white leech, "She started saying all this stuff like how it would ruin everything and how you, uh-" She was refusing to meet his eyes now, focusing on her hands that were fiddling with the bed sheet. She turned her face away so he couldn't look at her anymore before continuing, "She said you would leave."

Her voice was so quiet that Jace had barely heard what she had said. There was something so heartbreaking about the way she said it, choking on her words and not being able to look him in the eyes. Jace moved from the chair and sat down on the edge of her bed, grabbing her chin and turning her face slowly to face his. He wiped away the fallen tears with his thumb and rested his hand on her smooth and flushed cheek. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not saying a word but this time the silence wasn't awkward. Okay, it was a little awkward but not nearly as awkward as it was earlier. Jace moved forward and pressed his lips against hers.

"That is never going to happen." He whispered to her, leaning his forehead against hers. Her green eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"Promise?" she whispered back, he could feel her lips form the words against his own mouth. Jace kissed her softly before answering.

"Promise."


End file.
